fairytalefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:The Snow Queen/@comment-108.39.74.143-20191223204717/@comment-108.39.74.143-20191223230805
I don’t want to see Frozen. Nothing I’ve seen or heard makes me want to watch it. Why? A huge reason is because….I am sick and tired of Disney messing with the original tales. The Snow Queen has been told straight for years to kids, without injuring their brains, or whatever Disney thinks will go wrong, if shown the real Snow Queen. The original Snow Queen was not like the first Grimm tales where the Beast molested a child in Beauty and the Beast, or that the Prince in Sleeping Beauty raped her while she was asleep and she woke up going into labor not because of a kiss, or Rapunzel getting pregnant which pisses off Gothel (who was a good parent by the way, just an ugly old crone) who abandons her afterward and turns the prince blind, this excluding the fact that her parents bartered her away for food. No. Those changes I can totally get. The Snow Queen isn’t like that and to be honest it shouldn’t have been changed to a pretentious tale about family bonds, with music, and a snowman. That’s not needed. In my opinion, Frozen isn’t even The Snow Queen. It’s this girl having magical snow powers. Not that she is the season winter. Which is what the Snow Queen is, she is the human embodiment of Winter. As are her sisters, Autumn, Spring, and Summer. Which were all kind of evil too. Anyway that is my reason for not watching it and not WANTING to watch it. Argue with me if you want. You won’t change my mind. P.S. Did you know that the reason the lost boys never aged is because Peter Pan killed them when they got to a certain age or when they bored him? Yeah I bet I just ruined your childhood with that one. Toodles! Ok. So this post is pretty old, but it’s new to me…. Um.. The Snow Queen is not one of the Brothers Grimm, it’s Hans Christian Andersen. Not sure which version you’re talking about, but in the original she didn’t have sisters- -but in which version of Beauty & the Beast did he molest a child?? I’ve never heard of that version!! ???? And, to be honest, I never read the original play of Peter Pan so I have no idea about that one~ You’re point-on about Sleeping Beauty and Rapunzel, though! Personally, I LOVED Tangled. Even though it completely detoured from its source material. In that case, I think Disney took a dumb story and made it great! As for Frozen.. I absolutely hated it….before I even watched it! xD I was all excited when it was announced, since I love Disney and The Snow Queen is my favorite fairy tale; I was SUPER excited! Plus it was going to be 2D animation, my favorite! But then they decided to make it 3D and..change other things and…by the time it came out, I was indifferent. But then! Those TWO SONGS were EVERYWHERE!! And Elsa’s FACE was everywhere! And Frozen Frozen Frozen!! I couldn’t escape! I didn’t want to see it! Aah! But eventually….the hype died down, and I did see it. And..it was ok. xD Definitely overrated. Highly overrated. But it wasn’t a bad movie. The animation was gorgeous, of course. And the songs were annoying as Hell catchy. And I actually love that it highlights platonic love, because platonic love is sorely under'''rated. Of course, if they had '''called it The Snow Queen and tried to pass it off as such, then I’d probably be pissed. xD But they called it Frozen and said it was inspired by The Snow Queen - inspired by, not based on - and so, I don’t mind it as much. Still, I would have absolutely LOVED for Disney to faithfully adapt the story! :( No~you didn’t ruin my childhood! xP haha And I don’t care if you do see Frozen or not. Or perhaps you already have by now? Either way, just thought I’d let ya know that I didn’t want to watch it, either. Eventually I did and….I was underwhelmed. But I don’t HATE it like I did thought I would.